Everybody!
by IIManzaII
Summary: A long time ago...Nós fomos fãs de BSB. E num dia desastroso, em que os nossos pulmões estavam sendo consumidos, nós resolvemos voltar no tempo. E deu nessa coisa bizarra ai... cospe em coisa bizarra


**Nota das Autoras:**

Ouçam a música! É **TOTALMENTE ESSENCIAL** que você ouçam a música!

**Música:** Everybody

**Banda:** Backstreet Boys

**Manza:** Meu Deus! Não levem em consideração essa fic! Eu estava morrendo com o vírus superpoderoso que se apossara do meu sistema respiratório, e minha mãe me fez tomar um chá (eu não perguntei a composição, mas sei que tinha alho! Argh!). Por isso, eu não estava em condições normais de pressão e temperatura! Estava totalmente louca! Insana e nostálgica! Assim, divirtam-se! Dêem muita risada, e percebam como uma doença acaba com o emocional de uma pessoa!

**Say:** Um dia depois de ter escrito essa song, eu me levantei, corri para o computador e perguntei para a Manza: A gente escreveu MESMO aquilo?

Não que eu tenha vergonha, ou, sei lá, ache ridículo, mas vamos admitir que não é todo dia que duas malucas sagitarianas ficam totalmente drogadas devido a uma onda de gripe que praticamente devastou todo o Estado, e resolvem ter um "momento nostalgia oh-como-nós-gostávamos-de-backstreet-boys". Em todo o caso, fica avisado de antemão que a nossa cabecinha já voltou ao normal, e que essa fanfic com certeza pode afetar seu estado mental. Para resultados mais eficientes, um único comprimido de Cafiaspirina lhe dará todo o "mood" necessário.

[-]

**Título:** Everybody!

**Música:** Everybody

**Banda:** Backstreet Boys

O dia estava tranqüilo em Hogwarts. Pássaros cantavam harmoniosamente, estudantes sentados no jardim aproveitando um dia aconchegante...

Subitamente, uma música desconhecida surgiu baixa e quase inaudível. O vento em Hogwarts pareceu mudar de direção, o céu fechou-se...

Pouco a pouco, cada uma das pessoas que inevitavelmente aproveitavam o raro dia ensolarado, calou-se, quase como mágica (o que era um tanto irônico, estando eles onde estavam). A melodia, antes tão distante, invadia suas mentes como um perfume inebriante e seus olhos fechavam-se lentamente, enquanto caiam na armadilha preparada por desconhecidos...

Tiago foi o primeiro a se manifestar. Disse estar se sentindo estranho, como se algo lhe estivesse sussurrando instruções, como se devesse se movimentar. Sem nenhuma explicação aparente a palavra 'everybody' simplesmente escapou de seus lábios.

Sirius completou aquela frase com um quê melódico. E como se tomados por uma força superior, os quatro marotos posicionaram-se no centro do grande jardim de Hogwarts, e simplesmente jogaram seus materiais bruscamente, o que obviamente, chamou a atenção dos estudantes zumbis.

Lilian, mais comumente chamada por seu sobrenome, Evans, parecia ser a única que ainda não havia cedido aos encantos da música. Permanecia abismada, de braços cruzados, e cada vez mais crítica com o show que parecia começar a acontecer.

Idiotamente, Tiago deu um passo ousado para o lado, e exibidamente passou a mão em seu cabelo. Sirius o imitou e ainda acrescentou uma virada de corpo estratégica. Remo e Pedro acompanharam os amigos, e como se estivessem ligados por fios de marionete, os alunos de Hogwarts os imitaram. Com exceção de dois deles. Lilian Evans e Severo Snape. E eles pareciam concentrar todas as suas forças para não se moverem.

Severo soltou um suspiro que ao mesmo tempo era uma explosão de gargalhadas reprimidas e o barulho resultante da enorme força que fazia para permanecer plantado em seu canto esquecido pelo sol.

Para o desespero de Snape, seu pé começou a balançar perigosamente. Em um ato desesperado, o sonserino correu até o lago e jogou-se de sapatos e tudo, tentando esfriar as coisas e se matar.

Mas Lilian, vendo a atitude desesperada do companheiro de negação a atitude dos marotos, que nesse ponto já dançavam piruetalmente, restaurou-lhe as esperanças, e o ajudou a sair do lago.

Entretanto Snape, recusando-se a ficar em dívida com uma sangue ruim, tentou afogá-la usando um pedaço de tronco de árvore esquecido na água.

Tiago, vendo essa atitude, começou a cantar furiosamente, e conforme o fazia, Lilian flutuava mais e mais.

- Am I original?

- Não!

- Am I the only one?

- Me largue Potter!

- Am I Sexual?

Ela realmente sentiu mais dificuldade para negar esse tópico.

Nervosa por não saber dizer não a uma pergunta tão retardada, Lilian resolveu acabar com toda aquela babaquice de uma maneira ou de outra. Desesperada, correu até o castelo. Ninguém percebeu ou tentou adivinhar realmente o que ela faria, já que todos estavam realmente entretidos com a performance ousada dos Marotos. Era a nova onda do verão!

Lilian entrou no salão comunal da Grifinória quase arrancando o quadro da mulher gorda, e conforme ia subindo para o dormitório, a idéia em sua mente ficava cada vez mais clara! Ela precisava de um cartaz! E para já!

Tinha certeza que deixara a sua caneta brilhante em algum lugar no material de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Abriu a pasta destinada ao material das aulas de DCAT, onde tudo era organizado religiosamente em ordem alfabética e por cores e, sem muita cerimônia, começou a jogar tudo para o alto, desesperada, atrás de sua amada caneta, a única que poderia tirar todos daquele transe maligno.

Finalmente, depois de revirar meio dormitório, e mandar para os ares a organização alfabética, ela encontrou a caneta. Segurou-a como um tesouro inestimável, e voltou a correr em direção ao jardim.

(música alta)

Quando chegou, a situação estava num estado crítico. Os marotos dançavam na frente, e eram seguidos por uma massa de estudantes ensandecidos.

Sirius, em um ato descontrolado, tirara sua camisa e a rodopiava, enquanto fazia uma coreografia supostamente sexy, mas que estava um tanto ridícula, para falar a verdade. Todas as meninas, sem exceção - e alguns meninos também - gritavam histericamente, debatendo-se a procura do melhor lugar para agarrar tão precioso troféu.

Remus escolhera uma garota da platéia enlouquecida e agora - oh céus! - fazia gestos extremamente sugestivos, dando passinhos complicados e rebolando animadamente. ... Ohhh, Merlin, o QUE ESTAVA ACONTECENDO?

Tiago liderava as coreografias, que estavam ficando cada vez mais complexas! Passos desconhecidos, giradas de corpo, e gestos realmente estranhos com as mãos faziam parte do refrão.

Pedro ficava de trás, fazendo o Moonwalk e quase destoando da tão bizarra cena. Quase, pois com ele, tudo ficava mais estranho ainda.

No entanto, a cena mais chocante, foi a figura de Snape no centro daquela muvuca. Como se estivesse liberando os sete anos de estresse, o sonserino mais pulava do que dançava, e berrava do que cantava.

Lilian precisava fazer alguma coisa. Conjurou um cartaz, e desesperadamente abriu a sua caneta. O que escreveria?

Mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativa. (Snape estava tentando subir no palco [Não perguntem da onde o palco surgiu!]). Passou a mão nos cabelos, nervosa. (Os alunos estavam erguendo Snape). Mordeu o dedão, quase histérica. (Snape estava quase chegando!)

Talvez tivesse que escrever exatamente aquilo que nunca quisera dizer! Teve uma idéia que a assustou, mas se aquela era a única solução, teria que fazer.

Tremendo, começou a escrever a frase mais temida dos seus últimos três anos: Eu admito que...

Olhou para o céu como se pedindo forças. Será que os deuses tinham que interferir tanto assim?

...que AMO o Potter, e NÃO odeio os marotos! Aquilo tudo havia começado quando os marotos decidiram embalar a música. Essa deveria ser a solução. Um empurrãozinho dos astros para uma questão antiga.

Tremendo, agarrou o cartaz como se o mesmo fosse sua vida e jogou-se em meio à multidão enlouquecida. Teria que ir mais para frente caso quisesse que aquilo fizesse efeito, afinal, Tiago era míope e cego como uma toupeira.

O brilho de sua caneta irradiava de uma forma transcendental! Por um segundo a musica se silenciou, e o mundo pareceu registrar uma pausa.

Remus estava enroscado em uma morena alta e magricela, e os dois estavam em um angulo tão estranho que realmente parecia desafiar as leis da gravidade. Pedro estava... Era quase indescritível, mas ele estava de BUMBUM EMPINADO, e realmente merecia uma foto. Sirius estava prestes a tirar seu cinto (Será que a mensagem subliminar da canção mandava todos ficarem nus?) e Tiago e Snape, em uma estranhíssima trégua, dividiam um pão italiano (um pão italiano!) que era utilizado como microfone e pareciam estar pegando fôlego para um verso que seria extremamente berrante.

Depois de vislumbrar aquele momento aterrorizante, o mundo ficou confuso aos olhos de Lily. O tempo pareceu voltar a fita de uma maneira espantosamente rápida, e borrões preencheram a tela.

E subitamente, sem mais explicações, a grifinória encontrou-se deitada sobre a grama verde, o sol sobre o rosto e uma sensação estranha invadindo todo o seu corpo. Mas o que raios fora aquilo? Uma espécie de sonho estranho? Um pesadelo, melhor dizendo. E porque tivera que escrever justamente aquela frase?

E...Espere aí... O que era aquilo, que som era aquele, distante, quase inexistente?

Ela tinha certeza que aquilo fora real! Disparou para o dormitório. Se aquela situação toda tivesse sido real, ele estaria uma verdadeira bagunça.

Entrou em seu quarto e...

Estava tudo intacto.

Sua expressão revelou um espanto nunca antes sentido! Um sinal! Só podia ter sido um sinal! Mas para que? O que ela tinha que perceber?

Subitamente, Lilian ouviu sua voz interior dizer que deveria olhar pela janela naquele exato momento.

Os alunos estavam se movimentando estranhamente. Se amontoando de uma maneira conhecida! Então ela percebeu!

- Não! - berrou sem explicação

Correu descontroladamente pelos corredores, parecendo uma retardada, descendo as escadas de dois em dois degraus para chegar mais cedo no lago. Era mentira! Tinha que ser!

No meio do caminho se deu conta! Fosse qual fosse a situação, precisaria da sua caneta!

Subiu as escadas, desabalada, tropeçando nos próprios pés. Ao entrar no dormitório, agarrou sua pasta e, morrendo de vontade de dizer 'deja vu', esparramou tudo pelos cantos a procura da salvação. A caneta.

Irritou-se só de pensar que teria que escrever pela segunda vez no dia que amava Tiago Potter e que não odiava os marotos.

Desceu as escadas, desesperada, e já estava prestes a abrir as portas que dariam para o jardim quando lembrou-se que não poderia escrever caso não tivesse papel.

Conjurou um cartaz rapidamente e escreveu a frase salvadora! Sem pensar, saiu correndo, e já se fôlego, levantou o cartaz para parar aquele feitiço no começo.

No entanto, a situação não se repetiu como deveria. Muitos alunos a olhavam como se ela tivesse enlouquecido, e Tiago realmente flutuava.

Lilian de repente achou que aquele era um bom momento para enfiar a cabeça dentro de um banco de areia ou pedir transferência para a escola de magia da Lituânia.

E então, quando já estava considerando a Ucrânia ou a Romênia, todo aquele povo a sua volta começou a rir e um estúpido coro de "Beija! Beija! Beija!" surgiu, deixando-a completamente desconcertada e quase as lágrimas. Nãoooo! Sua vida acabara. Nunca mais poderia encarar ninguém. Nunca mais sairia do quarto. Envelheceria trancada dentro de um dormitório.

E, idiotamente, fez a única coisa que conseguiu bolar no momento: saiu correndo. E gritando.

O que ela não esperava é que a ESCOLA INTEIRA CORRESSE ATRÁS DELA.

Aquele dia não estava sendo normal!

E então ela viu o lago. Ah, sim, o lago! Talvez com um pouco de sorte e tal Lula Gigante estivesse passando fome e a devorasse em um piscar de olhos. Uma morte sem dor! Era disso que precisava!

Saiu em disparada ao lago e tentou um mergulho de cabeça. Tudo o que conseguiu foi uma trombada com um ser, que aparentemente tivera a mesma idéia! Snape!

- AAAAAAAAAAH MEU DEUS FUI INFECTADOOOO POR VOCÊ SUA SANGUE RUIIIIM! - berrou Snape, horrorizado, olhando para as próprias mãos como se as mesmas tivessem criado alguns dedos a mais ou estivessem laranjas.

E quando Potter, para defender sua amada Lily, iria berrar, apenas uma canção, empolgante canção, saiu de sua boca! O sonho!

- EVERYBOOOODYYYYY!

Lilian tentou gritar, mas nenhum som saiu de sua garganta. E, subitamente, todos os alunos intrometidos responderam ao grito de Potter com um enorme YEAAAAAAAAAAH que fez tremer todas as janelas do castelo.

Aquele coro se perpetuou por muito tempo, e até hoje Hogwarts guarda resquícios daquele dia que nem o mais bruxo dos bruxos conseguiria entender.

A verdade é que tudo aquilo fora causado por uma inocente aluna do primeiro ano vinda de família trouxa que ouvia seu novo disco sem preocupações no jardim. Desde então, tudo relacionado a música trouxa foi determinantemente proibido em Hogwarts. Os efeitos ainda puderam ser vistos muitos anos depois.

E também, naquele mesmo dia, após salvar Lilian de morrer de hipotermia no lago, já que a mesma insistia que não merecia a vida, Tiago finalmente conquistou o que tanto almejara: um tapa na cara.

E tudo acaba bem quando todos estão felizes, secos, e renovados!

**THE HAPPY CRAZY END**

**Letra:**

Everybody  
Rock your body  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's back, all right  
Oh my God we're back again  
Brothers, sisters everybody sing  
We're gonna bring you the flavour show you how  
I've got a question for ya  
Better answer now

Am I original?  
Yeah  
Am I the only one?  
Yeah  
Am I sexual?  
Yeah  
Am I everything you need?  
You better rock your body now

Everybody  
Rock your body  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's back, all right

Now throw your hands up in the air  
And wave 'em around like you just don't care  
If you wanna party let me hear you yell  
'Cause we've got it goin' on again

Am I original?  
Yeah  
Am I the only one?  
Yeah  
Am I sexual?  
Am I everything you need?  
You better rock your body now

Everybody  
Rock your body  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's back, all right

So everybody, everywhere  
Don't be afraid, don't have no fear  
Gonna tell the world, make it understand  
As long as there'll be music we'll be coming back again

Everybody  
Rock your body  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's back, all right


End file.
